Jogo de sedução
by Poliiqua-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, Presidente de uma renomada agência de publicidade e sedutor de plantão. Seria uma pena se ela não o quisesse. Estava decidido: a teria a todo custo!
1. A chefe de Criação

_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Tudo bem, ele faz um bom trabalho ;)_

Jogo de Sedução  
Capítulo 1 – A chefe de criação

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, 25 anos. Lindo e cobiçado presidente da kage Business. Apesar da pouca idade, Sasuke se empenhava com dedicação a continuar com a ótima reputação da empresa que herdara do pai, mesmo que fosse uma grande responsabilidade. Tinha uma fama persistente que percorria toda a empresa: era considerado o "conquistador" das mulheres.

Mais uma noite se passara. O moreno estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos cerrados. Provavelmente tentando se recordar da noite anterior. Abriu os olhos lentamente e observou o corpo estendido ao seu lado. Percorreu os olhos por todas aquelas curvas, já que provavelmente não as teria em sua cama de novo. A mulher, que dormia com um pequeno sorriso estampado na cara, era uma das secretárias do escritório, e como elas se jogavam aos seus pés, ele apenas se divertia com elas, até porque a ultima vez que resolveu entregar seu coração a uma mulher, ela o traíra.

Sasuke levantou-se, afastando os pensamentos que o irritavam. Apesar da dor de cabeça insuportável, não podia se dar o luxo de ficar em casa por causa dos efeitos colaterais da bebida. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, com o intuito de tomar uma ducha. Já era tarde, então tratou de se apressar. Terminou seu banho e se vestiu, e quando saiu do banheiro, notou que a mulher acordara.

- Aonde vai? – A mulher, ainda deitada na cama e coberta pelo lençol branco, perguntou

- Aonde acha que vou? – Respondeu seco e frio, como sempre.

A moça engoliu seco.

- Mas eu pensei que você fosse me dar uma carona para o trabalho. – ela disse hesitante.

- Eu acho que não – tornou a responder frio, enfiando alguns papéis em sua pasta.

- Mas como eu vou? – A moça continuava se arriscando a arrancar mais palavras do Uchiha.

- Vai de metrô – Falou, jogando algum dinheiro em cima da cama e dando as costas a mulher. Quando estava perto da porta, parou, e sem se virar, disse: É melhor se apressar, ou o atraso será descontado do seu salário.

Dito isso, seguiu andando com um sorriso debochado. Infelizmente não pode ver a terrível cara de raiva que a mulher fizera.

Logo que chegou a empresa, subiu até sua sala, mas não antes de cumprimentar todas as mulheres que vira. Ocupou-se com alguns papéis, mas foi logo interrompido por sua secretária.

- Senhor Uchiha, todos os aguardam na sala de reunião – disse a moça. Embora também já tivesse compartilhado intimidades com esta, Sasuke preferia manter o respeito e a ordem no ambiente de trabalho, ao menos no horário de funcionamento.

- Avise-os que eu já estou indo. – Pediu.

A secretária assentiu com a cabeça e logo saiu. Deixou os papeis de lado e rumou a sala de reuniões, e como fora avisado, todos o aguardavam.

- Bom dia – Cumprimentou a todos os presentes, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da enorme mesa, a cadeira do presidente. Pôde ouvir várias respostas ao seu bom dia de seus funcionários – Bom, como vocês já devem saber, o prazo de entrega do comercial do energético está próximo e a proposta oficial ainda não está concluída... – Seguia falando, mas foi interrompido.

- Senhor Uchiha, nós recebemos o projeto do energético ontem à tarde. Íamos começar trabalhar nele hoje. Tivemos alguns imprevistos com a campanha passada. – Explicou um dos funcionários do setor de criação.

- Eu entendo que o problema não foi de vocês, mas o prazo final para a arte é até amanhã. Não queremos atrasar com o cliente.  
Quase todos concordaram.

- Eu estava pensando em algo do tipo: O marido, deitado no sofá, com o proposto energético na mão. A mulher dele entra na frente da TV e começa a falar. O homem, de saco cheio e querendo assistir o grande jogo da final, bebe o energético e corre numa velocidade incrível até o estádio para assistir pessoalmente. – Sasuke sugeriu.

Notou que um dos membros da reunião tinha um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto os outros afirmavam que gostaram.

- Algum problema Haruno? – O presidente perguntou à moça, que mantinha uma caneta entre os dedos, batendo-a freneticamente na mesa. Delícia pra a dor de cabeça do Uchiha.

- Bom, não é bem um problema, é só que... Essa sua sugestão ficou um tanto machista, não? – A jovem resmungou.

- É sempre você, impressionante... – O Uchiha passou a mão no cabelo, quase como um lamento. – Será que você não pode concordar comigo sequer uma única vez? – prossegui, suspirando.

- Não se eu não achar sua ideia boa. – A garota respondeu – Estamos na sala de reunião, ao menos aqui minha opinião vale algo. – Completou meio debochada, mas sem perder o respeito com o chefe.

Sakura Haruno, 24 anos. Trabalhava na empresa fazia 1 ano, mas foi tempo suficiente para fazer parte de um dos membros mais importantes da Kage business, era chefe do setor de criação. Tirando Anri, a mulher mais velha da empresa – 57 anos, Sakura era a única funcionária que não "passara pelas mãos" do Uchiha. E que, com certeza, não era por falta de beleza da parte dela, já que a jovem era muito bonita. Sua pele pálida contrastava com seus belos olhos verdes, que brilhavam como esmeraldas. Sua boca avermelhada e seus cabelos num tom rosado chamavam a atenção de qualquer um.

Sasuke já havia tentado seduzir a moça, mas sempre em vão.

- Pois bem Haruno! Conte-nos a sua brilhante ideia – Pediu o chefe, aparentemente aborrecido por ter sido contrariado.

- Bom, na verdade eu ainda não tenho nenhuma ideia concreta, mas... – explicava

- Ah, mais que ótimo! Me interrompeu pra dizer que não tem uma contra-proposta? – Falou irritado. As outras pessoas só observavam. Era comum discussão entre o Uchiha e a Haruno.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não te interrompi, já que o SENHOR já havia terminado de falar, e em segundo lugar, eu não disse que eu tinha uma proposta melhor, apenas que a sua não agradaria o público feminino e que com isso haveria a diminuição do lucro do produto em pelo menos 20%, e é claro, não queremos que isso aconteça. – Ela explicou calmamente.

Um minuto de silêncio. Sasuke sentiu vontade de voar no pescoço da rosada, mas se conteve.

- Está bem Haruno. Espero que o projeto esteja na minha mesa amanhã, acompanhado do cérebro de vocês. – disse, percorrendo os olhos por todos na sala.

- Estará. – afirmou abrindo um sorriso desafiador que despertou um olhar mortal do chefe.

Na hora do almoço, Sasuke foi a um restaurante não muito longe da empresa – que por sinal era bem requintando, atendendo todas as exigências do Uchiha.

- Mas que droga! Eu já estou cansado da Haruno! Quem ela pensa que é pra falar daquele jeito comigo?! – Sasuke falava alterando a voz.

- Ih Sasuke, não começa a dar piti aqui no meio do restaurante. – o amigo falou. – A culpa é sua, você fica se metendo em coisas que nem fazem parte do seu setor. Não mais.

Sasuke era o chefe do setor de criação da Kage business, mas não estava mais dando conta de presidir a empresa e ainda cuidar da criação, então passou o posto a Sakura.

- Você fica nervosinho assim porque a Sakura é a única que te afronta ou porque você não conseguiu incluir ela na sua lista? – O amigo provocava.

- Me poupe dos seus comentários ridículos, Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

_Yo minna-san o/_

_Pois bem, ressuscitei essa fic da minha outra conta. Sei lá, deu vontade de voltar a escrever ela, então deitem e rolem ^^_

_Fiz algumas alterações, mas nada muito dramático. Espero que gostem._

_Nem preciso falar dos Reviews né? Conto com eles ;)_

_Beijinhos povo kawaii 3_


	2. Negócios a parte

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Depois eu devolvo ;D

Jogo de sedução

Capítulo 2 – Negócios a parte

.

.

.

Toc toc (~le alguém batendo na porta)  
Sasuke já até sabia quem era. A única criatura que ignorava a secretaria e batia na porta era Naruto. Sabia que esse som o irritava profundamente.

- Entre de uma vez. – Ele murmurou de mau humor. Normal.

- Já ta de mau humor tão cedo? Aposto um aumento no meu salário que já sei o motivo – Brincou Naruto

- Se eu fosse te dar um aumento a cada vez que ela me irrita, eu estaria falido – disse Sasuke indiferente

- O que ela fez dessa vez? –o amigo perguntou, jogando algumas pastas sobre a mesa do Uchiha

- Acredita que ela comeu meus bolinhos ontem à noite?

Naruto revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Então é só isso? – perguntou – Você ta estressado por causa de alguns bolinhos?

- Não são alguns bolinhos. São os MEUS bolinhos – enfatizou bem os meus

- Eram.

- O quê?

- Você quis dizer eram. Eles não existem mais. – o loiro corrigiu, tirando um sarro de um Uchiha indignado.

- Vai rindo mesmo... Mas não tem problema, ela me paga. – Sasuke não estava brincando. Parecia mesmo aborrecido, claro, até porque né...

- Cara, você só pode estar brincando. Bolinhos, Sasuke? Por favor, se você me disser que eram dietéticos...

- Está bem, então não digo. – Retrucou. – E não me olha com essa cara de quem ta ficando maluco. Ela só pode estar me perseguindo. – Sasuke choramingava como uma criança que teve a bala roubada.

- ERAM SÓ BOLINHOS, SASUKE! Além do mais, eu achei que você quisesse ficar com a essa implicância você não vai conseguir nada. Apesar de que ela é mesmo muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho.

- Rá e rá – riu sarcástico – Eu fico com a mulher que eu quiser, a hora que eu quiser. Quer escolher uma? – Falou nada modesto, bancando o idiota.

- Tá legal então seu sabichão. Se você ficar com a Sakura, eu vou no seu lugar na festa do milésimo aniversário do titio Orochi. Por falar nisso, aquele velho não morre não? Nem sei porque ele ainda faz festa, se nem ao menos consegue distinguir os convidados.

- Para de tentar matar o Orochimaru mentalmente. – O Uchiha repreendeu o amigo - E sim, eu faço qualquer coisa para não ter que ir naquela reunião de vovôs.

- Sei, qualquer coisa né? Que grande sacrifício ter que dormir com a Sakura. –Naruto ironizou.

- Ela pode até ser gostosa, mas é uma mala sem alça. – Lembrou Sasuke.

- Se fosse fácil eu não teria apostado uma coisa tão séria. – disse rindo.

- Naruto, vai trabalhar. Pra que eu pago você mesmo?

.

.

.

- Bela posição – disse Sasuke curioso, observando Sakura que estava de quatro debaixo da mesa, se esticando para alcançar a caneta que havia caído.

- Ai – gemeu de dor ao bater a cabeça na mesa. Se assustou ao perceber que alguém a tinha visto naquela posição constrangedora, ainda mais por estar usando uma saia tão justa. Levantou-se rapidamente e meio desajeitada, mais vermelha que um tomate, o que fez Sasuke rir.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Preciso. – jogou uma pilha de cadernos sobre a mesa da Haruno – Quero que repasse todos esses pedidos até o final do dia. – disse seco.

- o quê?! Sasuke, isso não é trabalho meu! – a moça de cabelos róseos ralhou.

- A mira está doente e não pode vir hoje.

- Não pode achar outra pessoa? Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda. Por que não pede alguém do setor de atendimento? – Sugeriu.

- Eu não tenho que te dar explicações. É seu trabalho se eu disser que é.

Sakura estava pronta pra estrangular o chefe. Respirou fundo. Contou de 1 a 10. Recontou. Bem, por hora funcionara. Por mais que desejasse matar Sasuke naquele instante, ela não podia se dar o luxo de largar o emprego. Precisava dele. Ainda que fosse capaz de arrumar qualquer um outro, Sakura conseguia arrancar do Uchiha um bom salário, maior que a média. Então contou mais uma vez.

- Ah, e só mais uma coisa: É senhor Uchiha pra você. – disse debochado enquanto saía da sala, abandonando a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa da moça.

Sakura passou o dia fazendo o que o chefe lhe pedira. E antes que a Haruno se desse conta, a noite chegara. Sasuke entrou na sala da rosada, que cochilava sobre o trabalho. Tossiu alto e ela acordou assustada.

- É assim que você trabalha? – disse ele de braços cruzados de frente pra mesa dela.

- Já são 8 da noite?! – Disse Sakura esfregando os olhos e olhando o relógio sobre sua mesa.

- Eu vou ser bonzinho e tomar sua soneca como hora extra. – disse sarcástico, como sempre.

- Não sabia que era tão tarde, eu disse ao meu pai que o ajudaria e... – Sakura pensava alto quando o senhor Uchiha a interrompeu.

- Já terminou com tudo? – perguntou o chefe mala. E lindo. E ponto.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que ele não a deixaria sair dali enquanto não terminasse. Se não precisasse tanto do emprego...

- Não me olha com essa cara de serial killer. Foi você quem dormiu quando devia estar trabalhando.

- Me desculpa, da próxima vez eu ocupo meu tempo fazendo as unhas no banheiro feminino – respondeu brava.

Tuchê. Era exatamente o que as outras funcionarias de Sasuke faziam, sem receber nenhum tipo de punição. Afinal, eram as mesmas unhas que arranhariam suas costas no final do expediente.

- Você fala demais, já desperdiçou tempo.

- Você devia estar em casa.

- E você fazendo o que eu te mandei fazer. – pausa pra respirar. Sakura era mesmo irritante – escuta Sakura, nós podemos ficar brigando o resto da noite, mas você sabe o quão importante é o que eu te pedi, então vamos terminar isso logo – Propôs.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou desconfiada

- Ou você pode fazer sozinha se quiser – disse, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando.

Sasuke era chato, mas não era tão insensível a ponto de deixa Sakura ali, trabalhando enquanto todos já tinham ido pras suas casas, ou sabe-se lá pra onde mais. Além do mais, já estava acostumado a ficar até tarde na empresa sozinho, ele e o segurança, ou talvez mais alguma funcionária.

- Finalmente! – disse a Haruno se espreguiçando ao lado de alguns copos de café vazios.

- Vou guardar isso na minha sala enquanto você pega suas coisas pra gente ir – disse ele, recolhendo os papéis.

Sakura fez o que ele lhe pedira, apagou as luzes e esperou o Uchiha no elevador.

- Tudo bem se precisar chegar mais tarde amanhã – falou Sasuke entrando no elevador

- Amanhã é sábado – ela murmurou. Pensou um pouco – ESPERA AÍ! TODO AQUELE TRABALHO NÃO ERA PRA AMANHÃ, NÃO É?! – A rosada gritava quando, PUFF... o elevador parou e apagou as luzes.

- Ah, que ótimo... – resmungou Sasuke

- O-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou uma Sakura assustada.

- Provavelmente deve ter faltado luz – ele respondeu, sem nenhum pingo de preocupação.

- Quando falta luz o elevador para?

- Aparentemente...

- E o que vamos fazer? – perguntou novamente, roendo as unhas.

- Sentar e esperar.

- Como sentar e esperar?E se a gente morrer sufocado?

-Quer parar de ser dramática Sakura? Logo a luz volta. – Ralhou Sasuke, sentando-se no chão.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada da luz.

- Você é inacreditável, sabia? – resmungou Sakura ainda revoltada

- Eu nem lembrava que amanhã é sábado.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Provavelmente ele falava a verdade. Sasuke nunca ficaria até tarde no trabalho em plena sexta-feira por querer. Sexta-feira para o moreno era sinônimo de diversão sem compromisso e sem preocupação com a ressaca do dia seguinte, claro. Não que a rosada conhecesse intimamente o chefe, nem nada, mas também não era preciso. Ela conhecia bem o tipo dele: sedutor, egocêntrico e manipulador. Manipulador de corações pra ser mais precisa. Definitivamente o Uchiha não era o tipo de cara que valia a pena se apaixonar. Uma pena, já que ele era realmente lindo.

Já fazia uma hora e nada da luz voltar. O silêncio era constrangedor até, tão denso que dava pra cortar com uma faca (?). Não tinham muito em comum, tentaram emendar um assunto sobre qualquer coisa, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Sakura, o que acha de sair pra jantar comigo amanhã? – Perguntou ele, sem medo algum. Já tinha levado tantos "nãos" da Haruno que um a mais não faria a menor diferença.

- Está dando em cima de mim de novo? Achei que já tinha desistido. – Respondeu ela, com cara de entediada. Tédio... Era até irônico pensar em tédio quando se tratava de Sasuke e uma mulher bonita presos num elevador sozinhos.

- Não é isso, eu só acho que devo te compensar por hoje. – Explicou e ela logo pensou no quão péssimo mentiroso ele era, mas admitiu a si mesma que, também, era oportunista.

- O jantar com você, tem que ser você mesmo ou eu tenho outra opção? – perguntou divertida

- Engraçadinha... – Retrucou mal humorado, o que fez ela rir.

- Tudo bem, mas com uma condição: eu escolho o lugar – impôs.

- Que seja.

.

.

.

* * *

Yo minna-san o/

E aí, O que estão achando? (status: aguardando resposta)

Vocês estão muito muquiranas gente, só pra lembrar, os reviews são de graça e.e

Eu entendo que esse capítulo ficou meio sem conteúdo e que vocês ficam curiosos pra saber o que vai acontecer, mas se eu emendasse o outro capítulo, ia ficar meio grande, além do mais eu tenho que fazer suspense ._.

Portanto, esperem e não saiam daí heuehuehe

E arigato pelos reviews suas lindas, fiquei imensamente feliz! :D

Besitos ;3


	3. Chefe pervertido

_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu só alugo eles nos dias de folga ;D_

Jogo de sedução

Capítulo 3 – Chefe pervertido

.

.

.

- Eu sei pai, me desculpe por ontem, é que eu fiquei presa no trabalho até tarde – literalmente, pensou.

- _Sakura, você tem trabalhado demais querida. E que tipo de chefe é esse que mantém uma garota bonita aprisionada até tarde da noite? Que tipo de pervertido ele é? – _resmungou a voz do outro lado da linha.

_-_Eu trabalho porque eu preciso, pai. E o Sasuke não é nenhum maníaco do parquinho. Além do mais eu não me importo, ao menos eu faço o que eu gosto. – Explicou Sakura, sentada no braço do sofá com uma caneca na mão e o telefone na outra, dando goles no cappuccino no intervalo dos sermões, com a maior paciência.

O homem continuou resmungando mais algumas coisas e logo desligou.

Sakura havia perdido a mãe cedo e seu pai era tudo o que lhe restara. Não importasse para o que, ele sempre estaria ali, pra ela e por ela.

- Maníaco do parquinho? Acho que ta mais pra sedutor do colegial – Ironizou uma garota de cabelos longos e loiros.

- Muito engraçado, Ino. O que você esta fazendo aqui mesmo, em?

- Vim te chamar pra ir ao cinema e você me trata assim? – a loira fingiu indignação.

- Eu adoraria, mas não posso – deu o ultimo gole no que bebia e foi levar a caneca à cozinha – Eu tenho um encontro. – disse essa ultima parte sem olhar pra trás, mas já até imaginava a expressão da amiga.

- Um encontro? Quer dizer um encontro de verdade? – os olhos de Ino brilhavam com empolgação. – Ta brincando né?

- Também não é pra tanto. Só faz alguns meses que eu não saio com ninguém, além do mais, vai ser a primeira e última vez que eu saio com ele.

- O quê?! Nem saiu com o cara e já ta dispensando ele? Ele é tão mala assim é? – perguntou surpresa com a atitude dela.

- Você nem imagina... – Sakura se jogou no sofá de qualquer jeito e fez uma cara tediosa, só de lembrar-se do Uchiha. Vasculhou cada canto de sua mente, mas não conseguia se lembrar porque aceitara o convite.

- De quem a gente ta falando mesmo? – Ino era realmente curiosa.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke Uchiha?! – repetiu espantada – Aquele Sasuke Uchiha?!

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- E por acaso tem outro? Respondeu mal criada.

- Tá saindo com o seu chefe?

- Você escuta alguma coisa do que eu digo? – questionou desconfiada – Primeira e última vez.

- Da parte de quem? – perguntou rindo. Sakura preferiu ignorar. – Já que vai ser só uma vez, aproveite bem. – disse dando uma piscadela maliciosa – Afinal, não é todo dia que um bom partido aparece e se você quiser, eu posso te dar algumas dicas de como...

-Ino! – interrompeu os devaneios da amiga.

Bom partido? Rá. Está certo que o Uchiha não era de se jogar fora, mas com certeza bom partido não era.

Depois de despachar a curiosa, Sakura passou o resto do dia de molho no sofá. O tempo frio estava perfeito para ver filme e comer pipoca, uma pena não poder emendar o 3° filme. Sair com ele seria um saco, tendo que aturar as cantadas e investidas do moreno nesse frio. Seria um martírio... E se ele tentasse algo a mais? E se quisesse provar a sobremesa em algum outro lugar? Não que ela nunca tivesse compartilhado a cama com um homem, mas ela não era do tipo que dormia com o cara no primeiro encontro. Maníaco do parquinho... Não, definitivamente ele não era do tipo que agarrava as mulheres a força. Era do tipo que enlouquecia para ser agarrado. Bem esperto.

Tratou de afastar tais pensamentos quando ouviu a buzina do fusion preto de Sasuke, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Oi. – Disse ele encostado no carro, indo cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto.

Sakura estremeceu. Não que tivesse sentido alguma coisa com o beijo, mas a boca dele estava gelada. Ele abriu a porta do carro para que ela pudesse entrar. Uma coisa ela tinha que admitir: ele era charmoso. Não... Ele era só bom no que fazia, seduzir mulheres. Mas ela estava disposta a não cair nos joguinhos do moreno.

- Aqui – disse ela apontando para uma lanchonete com um letreiro luminoso.

Sasuke encarou o lugar e depois Sakura, o lugar e Sakura mais uma vez.

- Ta falando sério? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Aham – respondeu sorrindo e saiu do carro, sem esperar que ele abrisse a porta dessa vez.

Entraram juntos. Sasuke não estava acostumado a frequentar locais como aquele. Gostava de lugares sofisticados ou que, pelo menos, tivesse metros quadrados o suficiente para acomodar todos os clientes. A lanchonete era bonitinha até, aquelas cores e a decoração 60's com certeza animava qualquer sábado. Seria o fogo da juventude?

- Não dava pra escolher um lugar menos barulhento? – Sasuke ralhou sentando-se no sofá. Tentou escolher a mesa mais reservada, bem no canto. Tarefa difícil já que tinha uma janela que tomava quase toda a parede pra si. Sasuke imaginou como um produto na vitrine se sentia.

- Oi pai. – A rosada cumprimentou um senhor meio barrigudinho que foi atender a mesa em que estavam. Tinha cara de quem comia hambúrguer todos os dias.

Sasuke se engasgou com a própria saliva. Sakura riu.

- Oi querida – respondeu o senhor e encarou Sasuke curioso – E quem é esse aí? – cochichou para Sakura, apontando para ele. E o mesmo se questionou se estava ficando invisível.

- Sou Sasuke Uchiha senhor, prazer – Se apresentou, esticando a mão para saudar o homem.

- Sasuke Uchiha? O chefe pervertido? – o pai dela parecia espantado. Sakura abafou a gargalhada com uma das mãos e o moreno a fuzilava com o olhar, enquanto recolhia a mão sem graça de ter sido deixado no vácuo.

- Desculpe senhor, não entendi o que disse – o Uchiha se fez de desentendido. Não queria ser grosso com o pobre homem, ele não tinha culpa de ter uma filha irritante como Sakura.

- Eu sei que você entendeu. Você pensa que eu não sei que você deixa as garotas até tarde da noite no trabalho pra se aproveitar da inocência delas? Mas ninguém vai brincar com o meu bebê não – o velho alertava, balançando a cabeça, como quem estava negando algo. Ele lembrava um pouco o jeito estranho do Naruto.

- Er, senhor Haruno, acho que o senhor entendeu errado, eu só... – Sasuke tentava se explicar, totalmente atrapalhado com as palavras. Na verdade também não era bem assim. O velho deu a entender que o Uchiha era alguma espécie de lobo mau, que era só a mocinha dar mole e ele a apanhava. Um fundo de verdade? Quem sabe...

- Pai, aquela mesa ali está te chamando – Sakura interrompeu a explicação do moreno, que por sinal estava mais vermelho que um tomate.

O pai deixou os cardápios de qualquer jeito e foi atender a outra mesa, mas não antes de fazer um gesto engraçado para Sasuke, alguma coisa como "Eu estou de olho em você".

- Mas o que foi isso? – ele cochichou a ela, que se desmanchava em risos.

- Não liga pra ele, meu pai é um pouco exagerado.

- Agora eu entendi por que você queria escolher o lugar – disse meio chateado enquanto percorria os olhos pelo cardápio colorido.

- Viemos aqui, porque eu gosto daqui – explicou.

- O que tem demais aqui? – "além de uma overdose de cores e hambúrgueres". Ele pensou essa ultima parte, mas preferiu não dizer.

- Meu pai e minha mãe construíram esse lugar. É por isso que eu gosto daqui – ela falou. Seus olhos pareceram tristes por um momento.

- Sua mãe também trabalha aqui? – Sasuke perguntou inocentemente.

- Minha mãe morreu faz alguns anos.

Sasuke engoliu seco.

- Sinto muito – disse ele sem graça.

-Tudo bem – Afastou aquele olhar triste e sorriu sincera.

.

.

.

- Que droga Sakura, como se come isso? – Perguntou Sasuke admirado com o tamanho do sanduíche.

- Que tipo de pessoa você é?

- Do tipo de que come comida que faz bem.

- Hambúrguer é muito nutritivo, tem salada.

- Ah claro.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te ensinar – disse rindo – Você o agarra, mas sem muita força pra não machucar, e depois abocanha com vontade – Falou maliciosa, fazendo com o lanche os passos que ensinava.

O moreno ficou observando-a. Ela estava brincando com ele?

Com certeza tinham bem mais assunto do que na noite passada, já que trocavam até risadinhas. Estavam se divertindo.

- Foi uma noite ótima senhor Uchiha – Sakura agradeceu.

Pegou a chave e virou-se, rumando até a porta de casa.

- Qual é Sakura, nem um beijo de boa noite? Eu paguei seu jantar – Ele falou divertido, encostando-se ao carro de braços cruzados.

- Sabe que se você não pagasse eu comeria de graça, não é? – respondeu sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha – Boa noite, Sasuke – acenou e entrou. Ficou observando-o pela janela de casa, escondida, é claro. Foi muito engraçado ver a careta que ele fez.

.

.

.

* * *

Oi minna,

Não to muito a fim de passar sermão hj, nem de pedir review, mas agradeço quem deixou ^^

Como prometido, ta aí o capítulo. Até o/


	4. Imprevistos

_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi kishimoto, ainda._

Jogo de Sedução

Capítulo 4 - Imprevistos

.

.

.

- Bom dia – Naruto cumprimentou o amigo.

- Bom dia – Respondeu sem desviar os olhos do computador.

Silêncio. Naruto olhou curioso para Sasuke, como quem estava esperando por algo. O Uchiha nem se deu o trabalho de perguntar, já sabia o que ele queria saber.

- Não vai me contar? – Perguntou curioso.

- Não tenho o que contar, não aconteceu nada entre a gente – Resmungou ainda encarando a tela.

- Nada? – Naruto riu – Acho que você está perdendo a magia, Teme.

- Cala essa boca, Naruto. Ela não perde por esperar – falou sério.

Sasuke não era um babaca por completo, mas só não podia admitir que ela ferisse seu orgulho e saísse ilesa. Como assim ela o rejeitara? Não podia simplesmente aceitar isso. Não que fosse fazer algo para prejudicá-la, ele só queria tê-la em sua cama, vulnerável, agora mais do que nunca.

- Naruto, vai trabalhar – disse enxotando o amigo de sua sala.

- Mas eu só vim te chamar pra almoçar – o loiro falou, só faltou fazer biquinho pra chorar.

Sasuke checou a hora em seu relógio. Não tinha se dado conta que a manhã já tinha ido embora.

- Não vou almoçar com você hoje.

- Por que não? Pensei que hoje íamos fazer um almoço de despedida. – disse sentido.

- Dobe, para de fazer drama. Você só vai viajar por alguns dias – Sasuke revirou os olhos – Eu vou almoçar com a Sakura hoje.

- Vai trocar seu amigo por uma garota?

- Desculpe Naruto, mas prefiro seios – brincou, levantando-se de sua cadeira tão cobiçada, deu dois tapinhas de consolação nas costas do amigo e saiu.

Ele entrou na sala de Sakura e viu que ela já estava pegando a bolsa para sair.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Foram ao mesmo restaurante que Sasuke costumava almoçar com Naruto. Não o encontrou por lá. Que bom.

Sakura observou cada cantinho do lugar. Todo aquele silêncio quebrado apenas por uma calma música de fundo, aquelas paredes num tom pastel e arrumação impecável das mesas, com certeza não a deixavam à vontade.

- dois cafés, por favor – ele pediu ao garçom

- Sasuke Uchiha saindo com a mesma garota duas vezes, incrível – a rosada falou divertida.

- Eu não sou um canalha como dizem por aí, Sakura.

Rá. Ele acha mesmo que poderia convencê-la?

- Não disse que era – Mentiu. Ou talvez não. Na verdade não disse, só pensou.

- Apesar dos imprevistos, sábado foi legal – ele disse e ela se perguntou o que será que ele quis dizer com imprevistos.

Referia-se ao seu pai ou o fato de os planos dele terem descido ralo a baixo? Não importava. Ele continuou falando alguma coisa, mas tudo o que ela entendia era blá-blá-blá. Sua mente já estava vacinada contra Sasuke Uchiha.

- Vou ao toalete – Ela avisou e ele assentiu.

Ao se levantar, esbarrou a perna na mesa e derrubou a xícara de café em Sasuke, que gemeu, já que o café estava quente. Não sei bem ao certo se foi sem querer.

- Ah meu Deus! Me desculpe, Sasuke! – disse afobada, pagando o guardanapo e secando o colo do moreno.

- Não... Sakur... Espera! – Falava enquanto tentava tirar as mãos dela de si – deixa que eu mesmo faço isso – falou envergonhado, já que todos do restaurante olhavam para eles.

Ele tomou o guardanapo da mão dela e foi para o banheiro. Ela ficou ali na mesa mesmo, aproveitando que ele saíra para gargalhar.

- Eu sinto muito Sasuke – ela de desculpou de novo e ele desviou o olhar do transito para olhá-la pelo canto dos olhos.

- Tudo bem.

É claro que não tinha gostado nem um pouco de tomar um banho de café. Agora estava queimado, inutilizado por alguns dias.

- Para onde estamos indo? O caminho para a agência não é esse – ela perguntou estranhando a rota que ele pegara, não levava aonde deviam ir.

- Não estamos indo pra empresa. Estamos indo pra minha casa – Falou sério, olhando fixamente para frente.

Nani?

- Sua casa?

- Como acha que eu vou trabalhar assim? – explicou mal humorado e ela sentiu vontade de rir.

Sakura ficou admirada quando adentrou o apartamento dele. Era tudo de muito bom gosto e a organização era impecável. Estava tudo tão limpo que dava pra comer no chão se quisesse, e então ela pensou que talvez ele fosse um obcecado por limpeza. Se ele visse a casa dela...

- Pode me esperar aqui, ou pode esperar no meu quarto se quiser – Falou despreocupado.

Sasuke estava ficando mais direto. Deve ter se esquecido da parte que as mulheres se oferecem a ele, não o contrário. Quem sabe só estava um pouco atordoado pela dor da queimadura.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo – recusou o convite indecente dele, e ele foi se trocar.

Nem se deu o trabalho de fechar a porta de sua suíte. Provavelmente a do banheiro também não, já que ela podia ouvir claramente a água do chuveiro despejar. Imaginou coisas que não deveria imaginar. Preferiu se concentrar na vista linda que a janela da sala da casa dele proporcionava. Dava pra ver quase toda a cidade dali. Ele tinha muita sorte de ter aquela paisagem só pra si todos os dias. Esperou que ele tivesse conhecimento disso.

- Sasuke, vamos chegar atrasados – Ela alertou assim que não era mais capaz de ouvir a água cair.

- Pra que a pressa? Tenho certeza que seu chefe não vai se incomodar – brincou, saindo do quarto e secando os cabelos numa toalha branca.

Droga! Lá estava ele, com a camisa branca aberta, deixando o abdômen definido à mostra. Sakura corou e rezou para que ele não percebesse. Impossível não perceber. Ele sorriu ao notar aquelas bochechas rosadas e aqueles olhos, que sem graça, desviavam dele.

Ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de correr até ele e fechar aquela blusa, ou tira-la por completo. Céus... no que estava pensando? É claro que ele fez de propósito, mas não cairia tão facilmente assim. Virou-se para a janela novamente.

- O que você tanto olha aí? – ele perguntou curioso, abotoando a camisa. Parou ao lado dela e encarou a cidade também. O perfume dele era tão bom...

- Não é nada demais – respondeu sem olhá-lo – Quando começa o festival de konoha?

- Semana que vem, eu acho. Podemos ir se você quiser.

- Pode ser – fitou ele por alguns instantes. Os olhos dele eram tão intimidadores que evitava encará-los sempre que podia.

Só pararam de se analisar quando o telefone dela tocou.

- Alô?

- _Oi Sakura_ – Disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, oi porquinha. Que milagre você me ligando uma hora dessas – Sakura estranhou.

- _Sakura, é sobre o seu pai_ – a voz do outro lado falou com tristeza.

- Meu pai?! O Que aconteceu Ino?

O sorriso da rosada murchou.

- _Ele teve um infarto_ – Ino deu uma pausa e deu um suspiro de lamento – _Foi trazido para o hospital central, pode vir pra cá?_ – a jovem pediu.

- É claro, obrigada Ino.

Despediu-se e desligou. Sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pelo rosto.

-Sakura, o que aconteceu? – Sasuke perguntou aflito ao ver a cara abatida que ela fizera.

- Meu sofreu um infarto – disse cabisbaixa – Se importa se eu for ao hospital? – lembrou-se que tinha que voltar ao trabalho.

- É claro que não. Vamos, eu te levo até lá – Ele se ofereceu prontamente.

- Não precisa se incomodar, eu pego um taxi.

- Eu faço questão.

.

.

.

- Oi Ino, como ele está? – Sakura perguntou afobada à Ino quando a viu sentada na sala de espera.

- Ele já foi medicado e está melhor, mas parece que vai ter que ficar por aqui mais alguns dias – ela explicou baixinho, parecia muito abatida também, já que normalmente era escandalosa.

- Ah, desculpe a minha falta de educação. Ino, este é Sasuke. Sasuke, Ino. – Disse os apresentando.

- Prazer – disse Sasuke esticando a mão para saudá-la. Ino apertou a mão dele e deu um sorriso meio deprimido.

Em outras condições ela com certeza faria alguma piadinha por Sakura estar com ele ou daria algum outro sorriso, malicioso talvez.

Sakura então se deu conta de que Sasuke estava conhecendo bem mais pessoas que faziam parte do seu ciclo de vida do que deveria. Como explicar que ele não era nada seu, além de um chefe prestativo?

- Ino, Como isso aconteceu? – a rosada perguntou, livrando-se daqueles pensamentos, não era hora nem lugar para se preocupar com explicações futuras.

- Estávamos na lanchonete, na verdade a gente tinha acabado de abrir o sixties e seu pai recebeu um telefonema, acho que ele ficou nervoso e quando eu percebi, ele já estava caído no chão com a mão no peito – esclareceu.

Sakura pensou um pouco.

- Você sabe quem era no telefone? – perguntou como quem investigava algo, na verdade já especulava.

- Acho que era alguém do banco.

- Entendo.

Sasuke não sabia do que falavam, mas resolveu não perguntar naquele momento. Deixou para questioná-la no caminho da casa dela, enquanto dava mais uma carona à rosada.

- Que tipo de problemas seu pai tem com o banco? – ele perguntou, entreolhando ela quando podia, já que prestava atenção no transito.

Sentiu vontade de não se meter nos assuntos da família dela, mas que raios! Ele não era surdo.

- Hipoteca – respondeu tentando não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, esperando que ele não perguntasse mais.

Ele entendeu, mas sentiu que ela precisava de ajuda.

- Hipoteca? – esperou que ela explicasse.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente.

- Anos atrás meu pai hipotecou o Sixties quando minha mãe estava doente, mas nunca conseguiu saldar a dívida – falou triste.

Sasuke sempre soube que Sakura precisava muito do emprego, mas nunca imaginaria que ela estava tentando evitar que não perdessem a lembrança da mãe, de quando provavelmente os três eram felizes ali. Ele se amaldiçoou por todas as vezes que a explorara.

Ele estacionou o carro.

- Não precisava ter ficado lá todo esse tempo, Sasuke, mesmo assim obrigada mais uma vez – a Haruno agradeceu, já tinha se aproveitado demais dele. Não seria uma boa ideia lhe ficar devendo favores.

- Não foi nada.

Era horrível ver a feição melancólica que ela mantinha. Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e ela abaixou a cabeça para que ele não notasse, em vão. Ele se lembrou de quando seus pais morreram naquele acidente de carro, e esperou que ela não tivesse que passar por essa dor novamente, já que tivera perdido a mãe também. Solidão doía.

- Sakura... – ele suspirou o nome dela e se aproximou mais. Segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos para olhá-la – Vai ficar tudo bem – ele sussurrou, observando aqueles orbes verdes marejados.

E então, beijou sua bochecha. Ela sentiu esta queimar. Por que sentiu-se envergonhada? Era só ele... O chefe pervertido.

- Boa noite – ela falou baixinho, desvencilhando-se dele.

- Boa noite – respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto ela fechava a porta de casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Oi minna-san,

Tá aí mais um capítulo, eu revisei ele bem rapidinho porque ta um calor dos infernos aqui, então se tiver algum errinho de digitação é só ignorar xD

Estão gostando?

Bem, vocês já sabem: Críticas, reclamações, sugestão, mandar um beijinho pra mim ou me xingar é só mandar review ^^

Queria agradecer ao pessoal que ta seguindo a fic e comentando. É bom saber que alguém ta lendo essa Bagaça :)

Flw aí galera, antes que meus dedos derretam '-'


	5. Inverno Traiçoeiro

_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas isso vocês já sabem e.e_

Jogo de sedução

Capítulo 5 – Inverno Traiçoeiro

.

.

.

- Desculpe senhor, mas já fechamos – ela disse.

- Estranho... a porta não deveria estar trancada? – disse o homem sentando-se em um dos bancos do balcão.

Ela riu.

- É sério Sasuke, o que faz aqui?

- Achei que precisasse de uma carona para casa – falou, seguindo-a com os olhos enquanto ela carregava sabão e um balde com água.

- Desculpe, mas acho que terei que dispensá-lo por hoje. Ainda não posso ir, tenho que limpar o salão – explicou – mas obrigado.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Sasuke se ofereceu.

- Ajuda? Sua? – perguntou desconfiada.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Acho que você nem sabe como segurar uma vassoura. – Ela zombou dele.

- Fique você sabendo que eu limpo muito bem – fez questão de esclarecer.

- Tudo bem, já que insiste.

Sasuke tirou o paletó e arregaçou as mangas da blusa social que usava. Ele não tinha mentido sobre limpar bem, e logo, Sakura confirmou sua hipótese sobre ele ser um compulsivo por limpeza, já que tentava lustrar as mesas. Na verdade, limpava melhor que ela até.

Ele tirou os sapatos e jogou água no piso quadriculado, que mais parecia um tabuleiro de xadrez e ela imitou, jogando sabão.

- Sasuke, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Ela perguntou se podia perguntar sem se dar conta que já tinha perguntado.

- Pode.

- O que estava fazendo na rua até uma hora dessas? Já é meia noite e meia. – Indagou curiosa. Mas o que demônios ela esperava ouvir?

- Estava no escritório – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia – O que achou que eu estava fazendo?

Ela não respondeu, mas olhou pra ele de um jeito que ele entendera o que ela quis dizer.

- Eu não penso só em sexo, Sakura. – Tentou deixar claro.

Boa piada.

A rosada gesticulou um "ta certo" com a cabeça e fingiu que acreditou. Pervertido.

- Você não acha que colocou sabão de mais, não? – ele estranhou a quantidade de espuma desnecessária.

- Sei lá – falou indiferente e deu os ombros, indo buscar mais um balde d'água.

Sasuke pensou que talvez ela não tivesse muita afinidade com a limpeza, mas pelo menos tinha uma boa vontade inegável.

- Me deixa pegar esse balde – ele pediu, o balde parecia pesado.

Mas antes que ela pudesse entregar o balde a ele, Sakura perdeu o equilíbrio e saiu patinando na espuma, em direção a Sasuke, tentando se estabilizar. Não conseguiu frear antes de cair por cima dele. Ela era tão desajeitada.

Quando a rosada abriu os olhos, deu de cara com um par de orbes negros a encarando com curiosidade. Teve certeza que suas bochechas avermelharam-se. Ele era tão bonito de perto... Conseguia até sentir sua respiração quente. Percebeu que o rosto dele estava mais próximo do que exigia o limite de segurança que ela mesma estabelecera. Já era tarde demais, estava em zona de perigo.

Sentiu todos os pensamentos fugirem de sua mente quando a mão de Sasuke segurou sua nuca, entre os cabelos e a beijou. Preferiu não pensar se aquilo era sensato ou não, ao invés disso, entreabriu os lábios para aprofundar o beijo.

O gosto dela era tão bom, sem falar no cheiro, no toque... Em todos os sentidos. Só devaneios de uma mente estimulada pelos jogos dela.

Desgrudaram-se por falta de ar e ela rapidamente levantou-se. E ele a imitou.

- Me desculpe Sasuke – pediu completamente ruborizada.

Ele não respondeu, só a observava. Pelo menos o beijo dela era gostoso, afinal tinha que fazer valer à pena o frio que ele passaria com aquela roupa molhada. Aproximou-se dela e livrou seus cabelos de um pouco de espuma. Sentiu vontade de beijá-la novamente, com mais voracidade dessa vez, mas se conteve, com certeza resultaria em um tapa na cara.

- Me da sua blusa – Sakura pediu.

- Como?! – fingiu não ter entendido.

- Vai pegar um resfriado se ficar com essa blusa encharcada.

Então ele obedeceu, tirou a blusa e entregou a ela, que torceu a mesma e colocou para secar em frente a um aquecedor. Foi lá trás e voltou com uma toalha de banho, arremessou a ele. Não ficou muito claro se ela quis cobrir o corpo atraente do moreno, que agora estava desnudo, ou se quis apenas aquecê-lo.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu – Droga... – Sasuke passou a mão no pescoço, sentindo falta de alguma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Meu cordão deve ter arrebentado – disse ele enquanto olhava debaixo das mesas.

- É esse aqui? – Sakura perguntou levantando uma correntinha arrebentada.

- Sim – ela o entregou – Mas sem o pingente ele não vale nada pra mim – voltou a procurar o que perdera.

Ela o ajudou procurar por alguns minutos, mas foi em vão.

- Melhor terminarmos de limpar – ele se lembrou do chão cheio de espuma.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e trataram de terminar bem rapidinho.

- Bem melhor – Sasuke disse, vestindo a blusa seca e quentinha, por conta do aquecedor. Tomaram um café e logo o sixties estava fechado. O carro de Sasuke poderia guiá-lo a casa de Sakura sem nenhum comando, se quisesse; já havia passado tantas vezes pela rua dela que já tinha aprendido o caminho.

- Boa noite – ele cumprimentou.

Tentou roubar um beijo, mas os reflexos dela eram bons. Sasuke já não saía com outra pessoa fazia vários dias, estava tão envolvido com a Haruno que sequer tinha cabeça pra pensar em outra mulher. Ela o estava enlouquecendo e o pior de tudo é que ela tinha plena consciência disso. Até quando faria isso com ele?

- Boa noite – ela respondeu dando um beijo no canto da boca do moreno e logo em seguida entrou e fechou a porta.

Sasuke suspirou. A verdade é que ele gostava de sair com ela. A companhia de Sakura o fazia bem, tanto que despertava em si um bom humor que ele mesmo desconhecia. Já não dava mais caronas com segundas intenções, esperando por beijos ou algo a mais, mas depois de prová-la, decidiu que a queria a todo custo.

.

.

.

- Já veio ao festival de Konoha? – Sakura perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado de Sasuke.

- Muito tempo atrás – ele respondeu, fazia tanto frio que quando respirava saía fumaça de sua boca – Eu costumava vir com meu irmão – Acrescentou.

Sakura pensou em perguntar o que havia acontecido com a família dele, mas sabia que estavam todos mortos, então preferiu evitar caras tristes.

- Como está seu pai?

- Bem melhor, ele saiu do hospital ontem de manhã, mas ainda esta de repouso.

O festival de Konoha acontecia 1 vez por ano e era uma grande atração, com suas barracas que representavam a cultura tradicional e jogos, que resultavam sempre num peixinho dentro de um balão com água. Mas a grande atração do festival eram os fogos de artifícios, que marcavam o final do evento. Olhavam uma tenda de artesanato e um cordão de couro preto chamou a atenção de Sakura.

- Acho que esse vai ficar perfeito – Ela disse, tirando do casaco um pingente em formato de cruz, que tentava unir ao cordão.

- Você o achou – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Tinha caído debaixo de um dos sofás.

- Esse aqui ficou bem melhor do que o último, vai ser difícil você arrebentar agora.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, pela cara de alívio que ele fez, dava pra ver que o objeto era mesmo importante pra ele.

- O que é aquilo ali? – Sakura perguntou à senhora que atendia, apontando para duas pulseiras trançadas em couro marrom, unidas por uma fitinha de cetim branca.

- São as pulseiras do infinito. Diz a lenda que enquanto as duas metades da alma estiverem usando-a, elas permanecerão sempre unidas por um laço invisível, impossível de ser rompido. – disse uma velhinha simpática – Sabe filha, eu não costumo cobrar por elas quando eu vejo casais tão apaixonados – completou sorrindo inocentemente.

- Ah não... A senhora entendeu errado. Nós não somos namorados – Sakura esclareceu rapidamente.

- Mas eu não disse que eram... – murmurou a senhora pra si mesma enquanto os observava ir embora.

- Aquilo ali é dango¹? – a Haruno perguntou com uma euforia infantil.

- Sim.

- Quanto tempo eu não comia um desses – ela falou com a boca cheia e ele riu.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura o induzia a um mundo onde a luxuria o dominava, ela conseguia manter aquele jeito isento de qualquer culpa ou malícia. Como fazia?

- Eu já volto – Sasuke falou

- Aonde vai? – perguntou, sentada num banco perto da barraca de dango.

Esperou que ela entendesse sem que tivesse que dizer, mas ela continuou olhando para ele com aqueles olhos curiosos.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro – respondeu baixinho à ela.

- Entendi.

Ele não demorou muito. O festival já estava quase no fim, então foram para um lugar onde a multidão não brigava por espaço para assistir o espetáculo no céu. Sasuke podia jurar que em meio àquele jardim de cerejeiras o perfume lhe era conhecido. Nunca tinha percebido que por ali passava um rio, nem que aquela ponte em que Sakura se debruçara, existia.

Todas aquelas luzes que ilustravam o céu eram espetacular. Talvez por isso o festival acontecia no inverno, as pessoas se sentiam tão acolhidas que nem se lembravam que nevava.

Sasuke abraçou as costas de Sakura e repousou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela. A rosada respondeu abraçando os braços dele e acariciando suas mãos cobertas pela grossa luva. Ele se sentiu tão confortável ali, nos braços dela. Abraçou Sakura mais forte e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ela não sentiu vontade de resistir, pelo contrario, sentiu um vazio quando ele descolou seus corpos, o frio pareceu mais intenso.

- Boa noite – ele disse dando um selinho na boca dela, se despedindo.

- Boa noite – Falou andando em direção a porta de casa.

De repente parou, e como se tivesse esquecido alguma coisa, recuou e enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke e o beijou. O beijou com toda a vontade que reprimia, buscando descobrir as sensações que não foram descobertas no primeiro beijo.

Segurou a mão dele e o arrastou para dentro de casa, em meio beijos e sorrisos.

.

.

.

* * *

Fim!

Heuheuehue brincadeirinha. E aí minna? Gostando?

Muita água com açúcar esse capítulo, eu admito, mas fazer o que né?

Ainda to em dúvida se eu divido o final em duas partes ou se eu mando uma overdose de história pra vocês e.e Portanto estão abertas as votações! Quem quer um só levanta a mão \o/

Tive um pequeno atraso pra postar esse capítulo, culpa do pessoal que não me deixava escrever e ficava me chamando no Skype .-.

E eu falo demais .-.

Fui ;3

* * *

**_Dango:_** _Bolinho japonês feito de farinha de arroz._


	6. Domingo cinzento

_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto porque ainda me faltam recursos para fazê-los meu._

Jogo de sedução

Capítulo 6 – Domingo cinzento

.

.

.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda sonolentos. Sentiu um perfume diferente antes que qualquer choque de consciência invadisse sua mente, só então percebeu que estava afundada no pescoço de Sasuke que dormia tranquilamente.

Então era isso... Game over para ela. Agora tudo se resumia a um nome em uma gigante lista de amores roubados. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Por mais que se sentisse uma idiota só de pensar no fato de ter cedido aos encantos dele, o que lhe doía mesmo era saber que tudo voltaria a ser como antes, o chefe pervertido e a chefe de criação.

Não... Talvez ele tenha mudado, não era preciso ser carinhoso quando já a tinha arrastado para cama, mesmo assim ele o fizera. Talvez ele tenha desfrutado de todos os momentos que passaram juntos, das saídas e dos imprevistos, das trocas de olhares provocantes ou dos sorrisos desafiadores. Talvez ele gostasse mesmo dela.

- Bom dia – ele disse com uma voz rouca. Parecia aparentemente satisfeito com a noite anterior.

- Bom dia – respondeu sem corresponder ao sorriso sereno dele, os pensamentos não a deixavam.

Ela tocou o colar negro dele, deslizando os dedos até o pingente e ficou observando. Era a única peça que ele mantinha em seu corpo.

- Por que isso é tão importante pra você? – ela perguntou ainda observando o objeto em seu pescoço.

- Era da minha mãe – respondeu, mas ela não viu a expressão que ele fizera.

Ela pensou o quão solitário ele devia ser, talvez por isso o Uchiha ocupasse todo o seu tempo com o trabalho; e garotas, claro.

Sasuke beijou sua testa ternamente e perguntou sussurrando:

- E então, quais os planos para hoje, senhorita Haruno?

Mas que saco! Tudo nele emanava sensualidade, a voz, o toque, os meios sorrisos e também os completos. Tudo.

- Eu não sei – disse completamente perdida – Na verdade, eu preciso ver como está meu pai.

- Entendo – pareceu meio decepcionado com a resposta dela.

- Por que não vem almoçar conosco? – Ela convidou hesitante.

Genial. Visitar o pai seria prova de fogo para o Uchiha. Se bem que pensando melhor, Sakura não precisava de uma prova idiota para provar nada. Eles continuavam ali, abraçados, trocando carícias enquanto seus corpos desnudos continuavam colados. Em outras circunstâncias, Sasuke já teria dado uma desculpa qualquer, ou desculpa nenhuma, e teria ido embora, mas ao contrário disso ele não parecia ter pressa alguma de livrar-se dela.

- Seu pai não tem uma espingarda, tem? – ele fingiu preocupação.

- Meu pai não é tão assustador assim, Sasuke.

- E aquele papo de "eu-estou-de-olho-em-você"? – Falava pausadamente essa ultima parte enquanto gesticulava com os dedos, o que a fez soltar uma gargalhada sonora.

- Dito isso, ele é um cara legal – confessou – além do mais seria bom que fizesse companhia a ele enquanto eu preparo o almoço.

- Se faz tanta questão assim que eu entre para a família, eu não me importo. – ele brincou e arrancou mais uma gargalhada dela.

- Bobo – o insultou como se fosse uma criança e ele a beijou

- Oi pai – Sakura o cumprimentou beijando seu rosto.

- Oi meu amor – respondeu amável – O que ele está fazendo aqui? – questionou a filha, apontando para um Uchiha imóvel ao lado de Sakura. O pai dela era mesmo intimidador.

- Ele estava preocupado com o senhor e resolveu vir comigo te fazer uma visita.

Que mentirosa descarada...

- Oi senhor Haruno, como vai? – Sasuke perguntou, esticando a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Torceu para não ser deixado no vácuo de novo. Por sorte o velho Haruno estava de bom humor e retribuiu o aperto de mão.

- Estou melhor – Falou cedendo espaço para que pudessem entrar na casa.

- O que estava fazendo pai? – a moça perguntou curiosa enquanto deixava algumas sacolas de compras na cozinha.

- Nada demais. Só estava lá no quarto de armamentos afiando algumas facas – respondeu tranquilamente encarando Sasuke e este olhou desesperado para Sakura.

- Nós não temos um quarto de armamentos, Sasuke. É só brincadeira dele – esclareceu despreocupada. _Mas e a parte de estar afiando facas? _Pensou Sasuke – Bem, vou deixar os rapazes se divertirem enquanto preparo algo para comermos – disse dando uma piscadela para o moreno, sem que seu pai percebesse, claro.

Sasuke se sentia como um adolescente que ia visitar o sogro pela primeira vez. Bem, poderia até ser verdade se Sasuke fosse um adolescente, se já não tivesse conhecido o sogro ou se ao menos ele fosse seu sogro.

Da cozinha Sakura observava os dois na sala de estar animados, assistindo o jogo de baseball. Pareciam estar se divertindo. Sorriu.

Se não desmentissem antes, qualquer um diria que Sakura e Sasuke eram um par de namorados apaixonados, embora não rotulassem a relação. Todas as noites que passaram juntos daquele dia em diante, só confirmavam que gostavam de estar na companhia um do outro, e logo a insegurança de Sakura desaparecera.

- Ohayo¹ - ela disse quando percebeu que ele despertara.

- Ohayo – ele respondeu dando um selinho nela e se espreguiçando.

Sakura deitou sobre ele e recostou a cabeça em seu peito desnudo. Há tempos atrás tinha certas dúvidas se ali dentro batia algum coração.

- Passa o dia comigo? – ele pediu enquanto acariciava os cabelos rosados dela.

Sakura olhou através da janela e só o que pôde ver foi um céu cinza. Que ótimo... Mais um daqueles domingos preguiçosos.

- Só se for na cama – falou inocente.

- Não poderia ser melhor – disse ele enquanto invertia as posições.

Ele a beijou cheio de vontade e ela enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, enquanto ele descia os beijos até a entrada de seus seios. Não parou nem quando o telefone tocou.

- Sasuke, pode ser importante – Disse Sakura no intervalo dos suspiros de prazer, empurrando ele.

- o que pode ser importante num dia de domingo? – retrucou, não cessando os beijos no pescoço.

Até que o telefone parou de tocar. "Aqui é Sasuke Uchiha, já sabe o que fazer". Sakura riu da mensagem que ele gravara. Até a mensagem era mal humorada.

- _Oi Teme, sou eu_ – A voz falou, e ele e Sakura reconheceram muito bem. Naruto.

- E você ainda achou ser importante – disse rindo.

- Vai atender seu amigo – ela pediu e ele negou com a cabeça.

-... _Hoje e pensei que você fosse me buscar no aeroporto. E eu sei que você está em casa Teme! Hunf, que seja... O que você acha de irmos ao bar hoje à noite? Mais tarde você me liga pra saber a hora._ – e continuou falando com ninguém – _E a Sakura-chan, como vai?_

E como um reflexo, Sasuke pulou de cima de Sakura para silenciar o amigo.

- _Espero que já tenha levado ela pra cama porque seu prazo está acabando_ – ele prosseguiu tagarelando em alto e bom som, e infelizmente disse essa última parte antes que Sasuke pudesse alcançar o telefone para desligar.

Maldita seja a hora que programara as mensagens para cair no viva voz...

.

.

.

* * *

Ok, não me matem ou vocês ficarão sem o capítulo final ._.

Está certo que ta curtíssimo o capítulo, mas ta aí. Eu não tenho muitos argumentos pra explicar esse capítulo ruim xD

E agora? O que vai acontecer? Sakura se tornará uma assassina de juniors? Sasuke pulará de pára-quedas? Não percam! Muahahaha.

Sinto que a cada dia que passa eu to surtando .-.

Então é isso, até o próximo minha gente ;3

* * *

_**Ohayo: **Bom dia._


	7. Primavera renascente

_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e eu cansei de repetir isso =_=_

Jogo de sedução

Capítulo final – Primavera renascente

.

.

.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, não conseguia sequer piscar os olhos. E como um estalo, sua mente lhe ordenou vestir suas roupas e sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Sakura, sobre o que você acabou de ouvir, eu posso explicar – Sasuke tentou defender-se.

- Explicar? Explicar o que, Sasuke? Que você tinha um pra transar comigo? – Ela falava alterada enquanto vestia seu _jeans._ - Eu fui tão inocente em achar que você gostava de mim, por Kami! Eu já devia saber, as pessoas não mudam! Mas eu acreditei em você, eu me envolvi com você. Me fez acreditar que se importava comigo, com os meus problemas, e tudo isso por sexo! Como pôde ser tão baixo? – desabafou.

Tentou ser forte e não chorar, preferia demonstrar uma Sakura forte, como agia antes de se conhecerem melhor, mostrar pra ele que não se abalaria por uma canalhice dessas, mas não conseguia. Estava apaixonada por ele e foi golpeada covardemente. Sentia vergonha de si mesma por ter se deitado com ele, já sabia como ele era.

- Isso não é verdade Sakura – disse ele com uma voz dolorida, enquanto a acompanhava com os olhos indo de um lado ao outro recolhendo suas coisas.

- Sabe o que é pior Sasuke? Eu sempre soube que ia acabar me machucando se eu me envolvesse com você – disse cutucando o peito dele com o dedo indicador.

- Por favor, Sakura, me escuta... – ele pediu.

- Eu não quero te ouvir, eu não preciso – falou magoada enquanto se dirigia à porta. Ele a seguiu – Só mais uma coisa: a troco de que você me vendeu? – Perguntou com os olhos tristes encarando os dele, no mesmo estado – Foi uma aposta não foi?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, não fazia sentido algum mentir agora.

- Isso não importa – respondeu com um gosto amargo em sua boca.

- Tem razão, não importa mais. Parabéns por ter vencido, agora suma da minha vida. – pegou os sapatos e saiu, sem nem ao menos dar-se o trabalho de calçá-los, batendo a porta na cara dele.

Sasuke ficou alguns minutos imóvel, encarando a porta e tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali. Estava tudo acabado, ele tinha conseguido o que queria, mas não esperava ter que magoar alguém por uma idiotice. Enfureceu-se consigo mesmo. Passou a mão em um objeto de porcelana que decorava uma mesinha e o atirou o mais forte que pôde contra a parede. Mas o que raios tinha na cabeça?!

Se jogou no sofá e passou o resto do dia lá, lutando contra seus demônios. Tudo o que tinha na mente era Sakura. Não era a primeira vez que ele agira como um idiota, mas eu algum momento, sem que se desse conta, ele se apaixonou por ela, e agora estava ali, jogado aos trapos, se sentindo um lixo. Imaginou como ela devia estar se sentindo, usada e suja. E o pior é que Sasuke sequer pôde se explicar. Mas também, o que tinha a ser explicado? Ele a usara de um modo ou de outro.

Com uma dor de cabeça quase que insuportável e um corpo dolorido – e a alma mais pesada do que uma pilha de lingotes, ele seguiu rumo ao trabalho. Pensara a noite toda, e já sabia o que fazer: procuraria a Haruno e diria que... Bem, pensaria no que dizer, já tinha se esquecido do que ensaiara durante a madrugada, mas não importava. Precisava dela, depois de ter conhecido o conforto da rosada, não queria voltar aos braços da solidão.

-Bom dia senhor Uchiha – sua secretária o cumprimentou com um sorriso escancarado. Como aquilo o irritou... O que menos desejava ver naquele dia era gente feliz.

- Bom dia – respondeu sem dar muita pelota e deu as costas, dirigindo-se a sua sala.

- O senhor tem uma reunião mais tarde com aqueles fornecedores, o coquetel da família Inuzuka à noite, e também... – a moça ia despejando a agenda seguindo ele.

- Cancela tudo – resmungou de mau humor, cortando o que a moça tinha a dizer.

- Mas senhor Uchiha...

- Sem mais – disse seco, massageando as próprias têmporas tentando buscar algum alívio – A Haruno já chegou?

- Ah, sobre isso... A Sakura esteve aqui mais cedo e deixou uma carta de demissão. Arrumou as coisas numa caixa e disse que outra hora passava para buscar.

Sasuke suspirou profundamente. Sakura sempre irritante, sempre arrumava um jeito de estragar seus planos.

- Obrigado Mei, pode se retirar e se alguém me procurar, fala que eu morri. Caso seja o Naruto, mande-o ir pro inferno – Instruiu-a. Na verdade não tinha a intenção de morrer agora, mas talvez nem precisasse. Já estava parecendo um zumbi mesmo, se arrastando com aquelas olheiras enormes. Estava derrotado, e tudo por causa de uma mulher.

Abriu a gaveta e observou aquele pequeno objeto. Talvez se acreditasse em superstições tudo teria sido diferente.

Sasuke escutou o telefone tocar. Por quanto tempo esteve cochilando ali? Quem sabe fosse alguma doença contagiosa da Haruno. Sakura... foi a última coisa que pensou antes de apagar debruçado sobre a mesa, tal como ela fazia.

- O que foi Mei? – resmungou.

- Desculpe interromper o senhor, mas tem uma moça aqui que diz ter vindo buscar as coisas da Haruno. – a secretária informou.

- Tudo bem – ele permitiu. Já deveria imaginar que Sakura não daria as caras por ali.

- Ino, certo? – perguntou, recostado no batente da porta.

- Oi Sasuke. – ela cumprimentou – Sinto muito a Sakura ter se demitido assim, sem nenhum aviso prévio.

- Para ser sincero, a última coisa que eu tenho pensado é no trabalho – confessou. Apesar de melhor amiga de Sakura, Ino não parecia irritada com ele. – Ela está no Sixties?

- Não. E se eu fosse você nem dava as por lá, o senhor Haruno seria capaz de te esfaquear, mesmo não sabendo da história toda. – Ela alertou.

- Entendo. Mesmo assim eu vou correr o risco.

- Mas eu já disse que a Sakura não está lá. – relembrou.

- Não é com a Sakura que eu desejo conversar. – explicou e Ino fez uma expressão desentendida.

.

.

.

-Conseguiu falar com o senhor Haruno aquele dia e ainda está vivo? Uau! – Ino brincou com Sasuke que estava sentado no banco frente ao balcão.

- Fico feliz que ele não queira mais me matar. – disse Sasuke inexpressivo, bebericando seu café, até que ouviu o sininho da porta tocar, anunciando alguém que estava entrando.

- Posso saber o que faz aqui, Uchiha? – Sakura perguntou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Tomando um café. O café da Ino é ótimo, sabia? – falou irônico, embora soubesse que ela não mudaria a feição para algo mais divertido.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Então engole logo o seu café e da o fora daqui – disse sem muita paciência para as piadinhas dele, na verdade estava sem paciência para as piadinhas de qualquer um.

- É assim que você trata os seus clientes?

- É assim que eu tratos os indesejáveis – Falou séria, encarando os olhos dele com firmeza.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – o pai perguntou, saindo da cozinha com uma touca na mão e a faca na outra. Assustador.

- Não é nada, pai. O Sasuke já está de saída.

- Não, eu não estou. – ele provocou.

- Como é que é? Quer que eu mesma te ponha pra fora, Uchiha? – perguntou alterada. _Como ele tem a audácia?_

- Querida, não fale assim com seu chefe. – O pai interviu.

- Ele não é mais meu chefe, pai.

- Na verdade, filha, o Sasuke agora é dono de metade do sixties. – o velho Haruno havia se esquecido de mencionar. Passou a mão na cabeça como quem havia deixado escapar algum detalhe. Claro, só um detalhe à toa.

- O quê?! – Sakura perguntou surpresa. Por essa a rosada não esperava.

- Sasuke saldou a hipoteca e em troca tem metade da lanchonete. – Falou dando uns tapinhas nas costas do Uchiha, satisfeito pelo negócio.

- Pai, como pôde fazer qualquer tipo de acordo com ele? – lamentou, sentindo-se traída pelo próprio pai.

- Metade é melhor que nada, meu anjo. – disse suave, passou a mão na cabeça da filha e voltou à cozinha para averiguar da onde vinha o cheiro de queimado.

- Você é desprezível – disse ela bem próximo ao rosto dele, e foi atender o cliente estranho que mantinha o braço levantado, esperando que alguém o atendesse.

- Moça, poderia me trazer o cardápio? – ele pediu.

Sem querer julgar ninguém, aquele garoto aparentava ser um nerd que provavelmente sofria bullying na escola pelo modo engraçado que se vestia. Sakura deu os ombros. Não era da sua conta.

Sasuke prontamente levou os cardápios a Haruno, antes que ela precisasse ir buscá-los.

- Desde quando você trabalha aqui? – ela implicou.

- Só quero conversar com você. – ignorou as afrontas dela.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

- Só me escuta, Sakura. – ele pediu.

- Não vou escutar nada do que você tenha a me dizer.

- Por que não?

- Porque você é um canalha mentiroso!

- Er... com licença, mas vocês poderiam me emprestar o cardápio? – o pobre estranho pediu hesitante e quase foi fuzilado pelo olhar sanguinário dos dois.

- Não! – Sasuke e Sakura responderam mal criados ao mesmo tempo.

E continuaram discutindo frente à mesa do coitado.

- Sakura, eu estou tentando me redimir.

- E eu quero que você vá pro inferno!

- Querem parar vocês dois? – bronqueou o velho Haruno, arrancando o cardápio da mão de Sakura e entregando ao jovem que tentava lanchar. – Vocês estão assustando os clientes. Se quiserem resolver seus problemas, que façam isso lá fora! – dito isso, tomou as orelhas dos dois e os arrastou para fora, em meio a gemidos de dor. – Parece que agora eu tenho dois filhos – soltou um longo suspiro e murmurou para Ino, que só observava dando risadinhas.

- Mas o que você quer? – Ela perguntou brava.

- Eu quero me desculpar.

- Eu não estou nem aí pras suas desculpas, Sasuke – resmungou de má vontade, enquanto se afastavam da lanchonete. – Acha que pode comprar o perdão das pessoas?

- Não paguei a hipoteca em troca de perdão. Se você quer mesmo saber, eu nem me importo com o sixties. Eu nunca quis metade dele, só queria pagar a dívida, mas seu pai, cabeça dura, não aceitou.

- Então eu deveria morrer de amores por você? – ela parou de andar para encará-lo com aquele olhar repressor.

- Escuta, Sakura, eu só vim me desculpar, não discutir. – ele disse, tomando uma das mãos dela. – Em cima do balcão tem um envelope, só precisa assinar e o sixties é seu. – abriu a mão dela, depositou um objeto e fechou novamente, acariciando-a. – Eu vou fazer o que me pediu, vou sumir da sua vida. – suspirou profundamente - Eu sinto muito. – disse com uma voz tão suave quanto veludo e um olhar triste.

Deu as costas à Sakura, que ficou observando-o se afastar dali, em meio aquela neve do parque que se derretia devido os primeiros raios de sol da nova estação.

Sakura abriu a mão e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas quentes quando viu aquelas tiras de couro em sua mão: a pulseira do infinito. _Mas quando foi que ele...?_

Não queria que ele sumisse da sua vida de verdade.

- Sasuke! – gritou visto que ele já estava visivelmente longe, e correu até ele.

Deslizou naquela neve escorregadia e se não fosse pela mão macia de Sasuke, provavelmente já estaria no chão. Notou que ele usava a segunda pulseira quando a manga do seu casaco arregaçou, devido ao movimento brusco. Então sorriu imersa em lágrimas.

- Acho que eu preciso de ajuda para amarrá-la. – levantou-se e mostrou a pulseira a ele.

- Sakura... – sibilou seu nome e a puxou para um abraço apertado, o mais longo de sua vida.

.

.

.

- Sasuke, é melhor apressar-se, ou vai chegar atrasado. – ela alertou, sentada na beirada da cama sacudindo as pernas.

- Por que você não pode ir comigo mesmo, em? – ele tentava se recordar enquanto pedia ajuda dela com a gravata.

- Porque senão não seria castigo – explicou, ajeitando o nó torto que ele fizera – Além do mais, se você apostou não ir à essa festa é porque deve ser um martírio – completou dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno.

- Me parece justo – disse tomando a Haruno em seu colo, beijando-a com tanta paixão que possivelmente ela teria que arrumar sua gravata uma vez mais. Mas não importava.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Também te amo – retribuiu as doces palavras enquanto aqueles passarinhos cantavam na janela, anunciando a primavera.

Pelo visto não só as árvores floresceriam naquela estação.

.

.

.

Fim

.

.

.

* * *

Yooooooooooooo :D

Oi gente, nem deu tempo de sentirem minha falta né? E o que aconteceu com vocês? Estão muito hostis :O

O que acharam do final? Espero que esteja à altura do apoio que todos vocês me deram :D

Agora vou dar férias a minha mente que trabalhou pra caramba pra criar uns possíveis 3 finais =_=

Não chorem de saudade, em breve eu estarei de volta com mais entretenimento para vocês .

Então é isso, beijo e arigato a todos – como é triste a despedida T.T


End file.
